


No Rules In Breakable Heaven

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Juliet Ellery is a mechanic at SHIELD Base 45. She's been there for two months and does her best to stay out of everyone's way. Especially because Loki has been held captive there for two months as well. But when Juliet's called in to fix a broken pipe next to the God of Mischief's cell, everything in her life begins to spiral out of control, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly excited about this fic, especially since it's my first multi-chapter that I'm posting. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I hope you enjoy it!

Juliet could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she ran down the bleak hallway. All she could hear was her own feet banging against the cold steel floor. The door was so close, if she could just get to it, she would be safe. 

But the closer she got to it, the further it seemed. Juliet could no longer find it in herself to run and crumpled to the floor with despair. She could hear a pair of footsteps that weren’t hers getting closer. She shivered involuntarily. 

The footsteps stopped right next to her, and she could see the man’s heavy work boots. Juliet slowly looked up at the face of her tormentor. But there was no face. Where there should’ve been a nose and a mouth was nothing but darkness. She screamed. 

Juliet woke with a start, drenched in sweat. She took a few deep breaths and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. When her heart began to beat at a normal rate, she looked at the clock that rested on her nightstand. It was almost half-past 5, which meant her alarm would start blaring at any second. 

She pressed the palms of her hands to the side of her face and squeezed her eyes shut. She groaned, and as if on cue her alarm went off. Juliet hit the off button with much more force than needed and threw her sweat-soaked sheets off of her clammy legs. 

She made her way to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower faucet. Juliet folded her arms across her chest and could feel goosebumps running along her arms. Even though she was dripping with sweat, it felt like she was freezing. 

“Damn AC. Never works properly.” Juliet muttered to herself as she stepped into the shower. She stood under the hot water for what was probably too long, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It felt good after the night she had. 

Eventually, the water started to run cold, and she turned it off and toweled herself off as she made her way to her dresser. Fully dressed and clean, she grabbed her keys and phone off of her nightstand and made her way to the apartment’s tiny kitchen. 

Juliet quickly checked her watch and cursed under her breath. _No time for breakfast. Again._ She opens a cupboard and grabs an off-brand protein bar and a water bottle from the off-white fridge. She puts both down on the table and grabs her work-issued boots that sit next to her front door. Quickly lacing them up, she grabs the jacket that’s hanging right next to her and clomps over to the table, shoving the protein bar, keys, and phone into her pocket. 

By the time she’s made it out of her apartment, down the stairwell, and to her 2004 Toyota Camry, the sun’s fully risen and beating on her pale skin. Juliet jams the key into the ignition and begins to back out of her designated parking spot. 

She checks the clock on her dashboard as she makes her way through her daily commute of twisting, dirt backroads, and breaths a sigh of relief. In her rush to get out the door, she had made it so she would be early instead of late. As Juliet turns left, she lets her mind wander as she turns the radio on. 

The announcer rattles off different reports of the weather and news and then start to talk about the Avengers. Juliet rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. She already dealt with that in her daily work life, and she didn’t need that when she wasn’t even at work. Plus, that Barton guy is kind of an ass. 

“But what do I know, I’m just a lowly mechanic. Definitely not smart enough to do my own goddamn job.” Juliet grumbles under her breath. She definitely wouldn’t be letting go of _that_ memory anytime soon.

She went to change to a different station but then realizes that she’s already at her destination. When Juliet had first started at SHIELD she always got lost traversing the roads, but now she knew them like the back of her hand. 

To any normal civilian, it would look like an old abandoned building surrounded by trees. But Juliet knew better. She pulls forward so her car is parked right in front of two large metal doors. She unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way to the doors. She pushes at the left door and feels a warmth underneath her right hand. 

“Access granted: Ellery, Juliet.” A robotic female voice seemingly comes from nowhere. Juliet turns around at the sound of metal screeching. Where her car was parked is now a platform that’s being lowered into the ground. “Someone’s gotta oil that thing,” she mutters as both doors in front of her creak open. 

Juliet makes her way into the empty building and down a set of stairs. After passing what always feels like a million security devices, she finally arrives at her workspace. She can tell she’s earlier than normal because the only other living souls in the hallway are the guards clad in Kevlar and wielding very large guns. 

She shudders as she makes her way to the small “locker room.” Juliet doubted you could even call it that because it was nothing but a door, a hook, and a small cubby hole. But she doubted anything would change though. Juliet was the lowest ranking SHIELD agent in this facility. She grabs her work bag that she keeps in the small cubby hole. 

She was a mechanic by trade. Picked up by SHIELD before she was even out of high school. She used to work with other mechanics at a lower-ranking base, but that had changed about 2 months ago, right before New York happened. 

When Juliet first got the position, she was excited. Something new, in a high-level facility. She dreamed about what kind of projects she would get to see. And then _he_ came along. With his goddamn alien army wreaking havoc on New York. And because of that, the Avengers were formed. _Earth’s Mightiest Heros,_ the media had dubbed them. 

Juliet had barely been at Base 45 a week when the Avengers and the Director himself had arrived. That was when the guards had arrived as well. When they came down the staircase, they were all walking like they had sticks up their asses. She had been lined up with high-ranking scientists and spies that worked here. 

She had felt incredibly out of place as the posse of superheroes stood before them. Juliet was nervously fidgeting with the quarter she always kept with her. One by one, everyone standing next to her realized who was standing in between all of the Avengers. _Loki._

Juliet involuntarily sucked in a deep breath. The director started speaking loudly to everyone, but she couldn’t bring herself to listen. She couldn’t bring herself to stop staring at _him._ He was wearing some sort of green get-up, like a cosplay costume. He was kept from speaking by a metal contraption that was clamped around his head and mouth. It looked painful.

He was also fully shackled, from his arms down to his feet. As Juliet observed him, Loki locked eyes with her. She was pretty sure the Director was still speaking, but she was transfixed like a deer in headlights. Though she couldn’t read his facial expressions, his eyes gleamed playfully. 

“And that ladies and gentlemen, is why there will be even more security measures than before.” Juliet snapped back to her senses when the Director finished his tangent about Loki. And then the Avengers and the guards were escorting Loki away. 

But right before they rounded a corner, Loki looked back and caught her eyes. Juliet showed him the slightest hint of a smile before he was whisked away. 

As Juliet thinks back to two months ago, she makes her way to her first job of the day. She passes a couple of other SHIELD agents that barely give her a nod. _But what’s new,_ she thinks bitterly to herself. Juliet rounds the corner that Loki walked around when he was brought here. She’s so lost in her thoughts that she almost runs headfirst into one of the guards that are always patrolling the hallways. 

Juliet stops just before the collision, thank the Lord. The guard locks eyes with her. They’re cold and steely, nothing like Loki’s. “Agent Ellery,” the guard addresses her bluntly.

She clears her throat and straightens her back and shoulders. “Yes?” Juliet responds. 

“I need you to come with me.” She ever so slightly purses her lips at the guard’s response. 

Juliet tries her best to not let her voice and confidence waver. “How come?”

The man looks her up and down, annoyed. “We need you to fix something.” Juliet decides it’s best to not test the man with a very large gun’s patience. She just nods, swallowing. 

The guard motions with his head. “Follow me.” He leads her down the hallway, and through corridors that she’s never seen before. Juliet tries to make a mental map of where they’re going, but eventually, she gives up because of how confusing it is. 

After what feels like ages, Juliet and her escort that she’s named Timmy in her head arrive at their destination. It’s a set of large metal doors similar to the ones that lead to the entrance of this base. Timmy types in a passcode into what seems to be normal a concrete wall, but when he pulls his hand away, the doors slowly open inward. 

What she sees before her sends a shock through her body. It’s a glass cell, with a simple nightstand and bed in it, along with a door to the left; most likely leading to a bathroom. And the most prominent figure in the cell is Loki. Sitting on the floor casually, with his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. 

Timmy motions for Juliet to enter, and she takes a small step forward. He takes a step as well and the doors behind them close. It’s dead silent and she can feel her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Juliet notices that Loki still has his eyes closed, unbothered by the sudden intrusion. 

She notices another guard standing at one end of the cell when he nods to Timmy. “This way, Agent Ellery.” Timmy places a hand on her upper back, and she tenses up immediately but relaxes when she realizes it’s non-threatening. 

As Timmy guides Juliet to one side of the large space, she notices that Loki has opened his eyes and is looking at her curiously. She quickly glances at him before fixing her eyes straight ahead. 

Timmy and Juliet stop in front of a large, broken pipe. Timmy explains why it’s broken and that they need her to fix it. She’s barely able to process the guard’s words and just nods silently, bending down and grabbing a wrench from her work bag. 

Juliet goes through the motions of fixing the pipe mechanically, her body on autopilot. As she works on fixing the pipe, she can feel someone staring at her, and Juliet is sure it isn’t Timmy or the other guard. 

Juliet stands up and moves, stepping over the pipe so her back is now facing the wall, and continues to work. But, she spares a glance at the man trapped in the cell. He’s now lounging on his cot, where he can get a clear view of Juliet. When they look at each other, Loki offers her a slight smile, the light glinting in his eyes. 

Juliet looks down back at the pipe and shakes her head so he can’t see her returning his smile. She pulls out another tool from her bag, and soon the pipe is fully repaired. 

She signals to Timmy, who’s now standing guard at the large doors that trap all of them inside the room. He gives Juliet a curt nod, then opens the doors for her. As she makes her way to the exit, she spares a glance at Loki, who’s still on his cot. 

Juliet and Timmy walk silently back to where she normally works at the base. Timmy gives her a gruff “thank you” before heading back the way that he came. 

Juliet goes through her workday without much concentration on her actual work. Her mind is too busy thinking about the events that had conspired today. Once the day’s over, she makes her way back to the surface level. Juliet knew that the higher-ranking agents came in through a different entrance, so there was no awkward post-work talk. Not that they would talk to her anyway. 

When she’s outside of the base, her car’s back where she parked it this morning. As Juliet drives through the twisty roads again, she decides to pick up some takeout before she going back home. 

Once she has a bag of cheap Chinese food resting on her passenger seat, she heads back to her apartment. She trudges up the creaky stairs, praying to God that she wouldn’t run into one of her neighbors. 

Thankfully, Juliet’s able to unlock her door and close it just as Ms. Newman is climbing the stairs. She breathes a sigh of relief and places the bag of food on her table. She tosses her jacket haphazardly on the raggedy brown couch that stood next to the small tv she owned. 

Juliet toes off her boots, leaving them next to the couch, and then goes to grab utensils and plates and places them next to the food. She unpacks the food and eats it slowly, still lost in her thoughts. 

Once she’s finished her dinner, she throws herself on the couch and turns on the tv. She flips through the channels until she lands on a cooking channel. Juliet places the remote on the ground. She lays her head on a throw pillow and closes her eyes. 

The next thing she knows, she’s back at work. But not where she’s normally stationed. _She’s back in Loki’s cell room._ Juliet looks around wildly, whipping her head back and forth. There’s no sign of anyone else. No Timmy, no Loki. _No one._

Juliet turns around suddenly at the sound of a male’s voice. It’s Loki. Standing across from her. _Outside his cell._ “Hello, darling.” He’s in the same clothing he was in when they first brought him here. 

They stand across from each other, neither one speaking or moving. Loki takes a step towards her, and Juliet awakes with a jolt. 

It takes her a moment to regain her senses. She checks the watch on her wrist and realizes it’s almost midnight. Juliet takes a deep breath and ruffles her hair. 

As she goes through the motions of getting ready for bed, Juliet comes to a simple conclusion. _I need to talk to Loki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the second chapter, I'm currently working on chapter three and I'm hoping to have it up by sometime next week!

Juliet went through the motions of getting ready for work without a single thought about what she was doing. In her mind, she was planning the best way to get to Loki without getting caught by one of the guards or agents. 

She eventually arrived at work and was down in her locker room. Juliet went through her daily routine as normal, except for the fact that she was on the lookout for Timmy. Though the guards were indistinguishable from each other, Juliet had a knack for remembering faces. 

But it seemed fate was on her side that day because as she was making her way to her locker room for her lunch break, she once again ran into Timmy. “Agent Ellery. We need you to repair something again.” He addresses her in the same way that he did yesterday.

Juliet just nods and lets Timmy guide her back to the cell room. In her head, she’s planning exactly what she was going to do to get the guards out of Loki’s room. It was simple. In theory. 

Unlike last time, Juliet tries to make conversation with the guard as they make their way down the hallways and corridors. “What do you need me to fix this time?” She looked at Timmy curiously. _I really need to learn this man’s name,_ she thought to herself. 

He glanced at her briefly before answering. “Another pipe broke. They’re older and SHIELD hasn’t bothered to replace them.” Juliet hums in response. SHIELD was notorious for putting off simple fixes like making sure roofs didn’t leak or that pipes weren’t breaking constantly. 

They fall into silence as they continue their journey through the base. Eventually, Juliet’s back at the large steel doors. Timmy puts in the code, and Juliet tries her best to watch what he’s putting in, but since it’s not on an actual number pad, just a wall, it makes it near impossible for her to decipher it. 

The doors swing open, and she’s back in the prisoner’s room. Juliet notices that there’s a different guard stationed next to Loki’s cell. Loki himself is laying on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at Timmy and Juliet as the guard leads her to a different corner of the room. He points out the pipe that needs fixing and then goes to stand watch by the door. 

After a couple of minutes of tinkering with the broken pipe, Juliet slowly stands up and turns around to face Loki and the two guards. She puts her wrench down next to her bag, and then cautiously makes her way to the unknown guard. 

Juliet stops when she’s about 5 feet away from him and gazes intently into his eyes. She concentrates on nothing but the task at hand. It had been a while since she’d done this. 

Juliet started to will the guard to move away from his position and stand next to Timmy. Timmy was now pointing his gun at her, but Juliet looked him in the eye and willed him to open the door, step outside with the other guard, and keep it closed until she knocked on the door. 

While she was doing this, she hadn’t noticed that Loki had propped himself up and was now sitting fully upward on the cot; long legs now swung over the side. He watched Juliet and guards, fascinated by what was happening. A small grin formed on his face. 

When the doors finally shut, Juliet let out a deep sigh. She had forgotten how much strength was needed for mind control. She turned around to face Loki, who was still grinning. 

He stands up swiftly from his cot, clasping his hands behind his back. “Someone knows how to put on a show.” His voice is the same as it was from her dream last night. Which was odd, seeing as she hadn’t heard him speak until just now. 

Juliet mirrors his stance and posture, opting to say nothing. _What the hell had she done? What if the effects wore off on the guards? What then? This was a mistake. A huge mistake. What was she thinking? Being alone with the man who almost destroyed New York. She’s gone insane._

She swallowed. Her mouth was incredibly dry. “I’m Juliet Ellery.” She tried to sound as calm and confident as possible. But her quivered ever so slightly. 

Loki hummed at her introduction. “Loki,” he replied simply. Juliet nodded at him. “Why are you here, Juliet. Other than to fix a couple of pipes?” She noticed that he had seemingly no malice in his smooth voice, only curiosity. 

She decides to reply honestly instead of pulling something out of her ass. “I don’t know.” Loki quirked an eyebrow at her answer, not expecting it to be so. _Honest._ Juliet took a deep breath. 

“How did you do that?” Loki motioned with his head, pointing to the doors where the pair of guards were standing outside. He was asking about how Juliet was able to bend the guard’s minds. 

She pressed her lips together at his question. “I don’t know. I’ve been able to do it as long as I can remember.” Loki nodded. Juliet sighs. “It’s been a while since I’ve done it, so I don’t know how much longer we have.”

Loki nodded again. “Will they remember?”

Juliet shook her head. “No. No one ever remembers what I’ve asked them to do.” 

Loki clicked his tongue at Juliet. “That’s a very dangerous gift.”

Juliet averted her eyes, not wanting to respond. “I should bring them back in before anyone gets suspicious.” Loki hums thoughtfully. She knocks on the cold door, and the sound echoes through the room. 

As the doors creak open, Juliet quickly goes back to the broken pipe and Loki lays back down on his cot. The guards take their positions as if nothing ever happened. 

Once Juliet’s finished with the job, she’s escorted back just like yesterday. Juliet says nothing to Timmy. Her heart’s beating like a jackhammer and she feels like she might throw up if she opens her mouth.

Once she’s back at her locker room and Timmy’s left her to go back to his station, she closes the door and slides down to the door. The weight of what she had just done had sunk in. Plus, Juliet had forgotten how _draining_ her power was. 

She pulls her knees towards her chest and nestles her head between them, doing her best to take slow, deep breaths. Juliet puts her hand in her jeans pocket, running her thumb over the surface of the quarter. 

After about 20 minutes of deep breathing, Juliet stands up shakily, wiping her sweaty palms on her denim-clad thighs. She resolves to call her supervisor and tell him that she’s pretty sure she’s come down with the flu and didn’t want to get any of her coworkers sick. 

He believes her, thank God. Juliet hurriedly gathers her things and makes her way up to where her car is waiting for her. She wrenches the door open and speeds down the dusty roads as fast as her beatdown car can take her. 

Once she’s back at her apartment complex, she takes the stairs two at a time and speedwalks past Ms. Norman and into the safety of her apartment. Once inside, Juliet throws everything on her couch and doesn’t bother to take off her shoes. 

She makes her way to her bedroom and lays down on her bed, burying her face in the pillows. She still feels nauseous, due to both her decisions and powers. 

Juliet doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until she feels a brisk breeze run across her cheek. She looks around, confused, and finds nothing out of the ordinary. 

Until her gaze falls upon her dresser. There, sits a single flower. Its stem is a vibrant green, and the petals are pure white. She climbs off of her bed, and cautiously makes her way to the front of the dresser. 

Juliet stares at the flower. “It’s a gardenia,”she whispers to herself, and finally registers that there’s a note attached to the stem by a thread of twine. She picks up the flower gently and takes the note in between her thumb and index finger. All it had written on it was a simple initial. 

_-L_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
